The Summer that Changed Everything
by Seraband
Summary: Just a story.


"Class lists will be posted on the mural." said (teacher), over the excited whispers of the students, all eager to find their classes. With that the student body began to migrate in the direction of the mural, and after reading the lists, split up by class.

* * *

The classroom of 302 was quiet, save for the lazy conversation of the group lounging on and around the tables in the center of the room. Some unfortunate students who made the mistake of running loudly into the room were quickly silenced with one look from the group leader, as they did not want to get on the bad side of the (Careers) so early into the year. Students continued to trickle in until their teacher finally arrived. As the unfamiliar elderly lady slowly walked to her desk, Marvel and Cato smirked at each other, snickering. This was going to be a great year.

"Ahem!" their teacher cleared her throat, "Welcome to my class! My name is Mags. I will just take attendance then we will get started with classroom rules and such."

"Marvel Adams?" she looked up from her list to scan the class.

"Hereeeeeee," he said with a charming grin, that nearly disguised the malicious glint in his hazel eyes.

She continued down the list, calling Cato, who merely grunted, and Clove, who's smile was sickly sweet.

"Finnick Odair?" she sighed, "Has anyone seen Finnick?"

She was answered by the opening of the door and the entrance of a brunette girl followed by a grinning boy. The boy strode confidently to the front desk. "Hello Auntie Mags!" he beamed as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hello Finnick," she smiled gently, "tardy as usual. And this time you've made someone else late as well!" Mags turned to the girl standing by the door. "Welcome my dear, please take a seat."

Finnick walked back to the door and grabbed her hand, practically dragging her to the empty table in the front row, where he sat smiling brightly at the teacher. The girl sat next to him, much less brightly. Clove and Cato smirked cruelly at each other, both knowing the other's thoughts. Mags got to the end of the list without calling the brunette girls name.

"What was your name again dear?"

"Annie Cresta." she said quietly.

"Okay then, now class rules. Respect others.."

"Blah blah blah," mouthed Cato to Marvel, Clove, Gale and Glimmer. "So whaddya think of Mags?" he whispered.

Clove was the first to answer, "Clueless," she snorted, "and whaddya think of Finnick? How is _Annie_ friends with him? Shes so weird!"

"Yeah!" agreed Marvel, "Wasn't she the one last year who wouldn't talk to anyone?"

"Yep." said Clove, "The two seem awfully close, I wonder how they met..."

* * *

**Annie POV (This chapter is basically a flashback)**

Ugh. School. School wouldn't suck so much if the people here weren't so annoying. Thank goodness it's the last day before summer break.

"What time is it? Summertime!" yelled Marvel, staring at the clock as he jumped up and out of his desk and ran out the door. "Peace out mofos!"

What a dweeb. Whatever, I get to leave too haha. I picked up my books and bag and walked out the door into the crowded hallway. Oh joy. It's the "gang". Clove, Marvel, Cato and Glimmer. They think they're soooo cool and all that. And they're blocking the door. Maybe I could just shove through them? Oh well its too late to change my mind. I pushed through them, making sure I "accidentally" threw an elbow at Cato's gut. Whoops. I can't help but notice everyone saying goodbye to their friends. Except me. I don't really have any friends.. Nobody wants to talk to me and I don't want to talk to anybody.

I lose myself in my thoughts as I walk home. It's a pretty short walk, I only live two blocks from the school, in a small cottage on the beach. I've always felt at home at the beach. The beach doesn't try to talk to you about random, uninteresting things. The beach only speaks to you if you speak to it. That sounds crazy. I sound crazy. Crap. Maybe that's why I don't have any friends. I breathe in the warm, salty air. The shimmering blue water ripples softly and serenely. I throw my books onto the sand and drop my bag, and run into the water.

I swam for hours. Just relaxing and swaying in the current.

No one ever comes to this beach, nobody knows whe-you've got to be kidding me. Someone is running down the beach towards me. I jump out of the water and run into my house, and peek out of the window. The figure walked to my bag, picked it up, and neatly tucked my books into it. He then started to walk to my house. This could be interesting. I've never seen him before but he looks my age. Oh crap he's nearly at the door. Should I answer it? Yes I need my stuff.

He knocked on the door.

"Um. Hello? You forgot your bag?" he said hesitantly. I opened the door a crack and peeked out. He was pretty cute, with messy bronze hair and gorgeous green eyes. Not to mention that he was actually like, built.

**Finnick POV**

"You don't have to hide, I-" I stopped. The door opened fully to reveal a girl about half a foot shorter, with big blue-green eyes and dark hair that fell in waves around her face. She was beautiful and breathtaking, seeing as I could no longer breathe. "My name's Finnick, what's yours?" I had recovered enough to speak.

She didn't say a word, just held out her hand. Oh right! Her bag. "I'll only give it back if you tell me your name!"

She frowned, then whispered, "Annie." I wordlessly handed her her bag.

"Goodbye Annie, I'll see you around." I smiled softly and slowly turned around and began walking away.

"Wait! I forgot to thank you! Come back!" yelled Annie. "Do you want to come in?"

I turned around and looked at her. She looked hopeful. "Yes."

* * *

**AN Next chapter will be a flashback!**


End file.
